


so much better in my chest (can you feel it?)

by orphan_account



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Falling In Love, First Meet, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soft Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 09:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: over the years, brett had fallen in love with simplicity. the cautious beats of a song, the coordinated stepping of a couples feet that were practically intertwined as they walked down the street.but oh, how he did like a surprise.or, alternatively, they meet in a coffee shop.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	so much better in my chest (can you feel it?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/gifts).

> ksdjjd hope u enjoy !! i gifted this to an amazing writer, go check out their stories.

the tinted lights reflected softly off the city’s inhabitants, the wind softly blowing smiles and conversations with ease. such low temperatures is what brought brett to the other side of the thick clear glass, shielding him from all the cold in the world. 

brett had gotten an insightful piece of advice from robin, consisting mostly of the words “sitting” and “unhealthy”. he didn’t mind the insults if it meant he could get away from his friend’s constant bickering to be surrounded by the dulcet scent of brewing coffee. 

he had spent hours surrounded by the keyboard clapping and hushed conversations. he attempted to tip the barista but she had denied, saying that she knew he needed some coffee to warm his heart. 

brett had managed to muster up a half hearted smile and a muttered “thanks” as he continued watching life swiftly move on without him. 

by the time another hour had passed, he was approached by a man with a mocha colored jacket. his dark hair was radiant against the soft lighting of the setting, the overgrown tips tucked gently into his ear. 

brett turned to smile at him, pressing his glasses against his nose and squinting his eyes slightly in attempt to hide the black bags that lied underneath them. 

“may i suggest makeup? maybe concealer would work.” 

brett’s broken apart and glued back together mind stopped as he took in the almost overwhelming presence of the man in front of him. “excuse me?” was what he meant to come out of his cracked, purple lips, but all that could be heard was an inaudible sting of “hm?”’s. 

the man took a seat in the chair in front of him, gently setting down a white mug onto the worn out table between them. “your eyes, they have bags underneath them.” 

brett attempted to brush the blatant truth of the statement off by giving the rosy lipped man an empty, lifeless chuckle. “oh really? i haven’t noticed.”

he didn’t take his dark hazel eyes off the shattered man as he gently lifted the cup to his lips. “honestly, how are you even awake?” 

brett laughed as he rubbed his hands against his cheek, eventually resting the whole of his tired head in his palms. “the power of caffeine.” he said, soon tugging down the sleeves of his overcoat. 

“ever heard of something called ‘the power of sleep’?” 

“never heard of such a thing” 

eddy laughed, the lovely sound filling up the empty room around them.

“eddy.” 

“brett yang.”

eddy smiled momentarily, filling up all the dark alleys in brett’s mind with sweet, sugar glazed sunshine. 

-

over the years, brett had fallen in love with simplicity. the cautious beats of a song, the coordinated stepping of a couples feet that were practically intertwined as they walked down the street. 

but oh, how he did like a surprise. 

the two talked until the sun had gone down and the stars replaced it with a radiant, white light. they exchanged stories, making old and lost memories just new under the dark roof. 

by the end of the hour the newly found teenagers had gone through half the menu just to keep hearing the joy in eachothers voices. 

they decided it was time to go as the tired cafe’s guests left to turn to the cold, icy presence of the world. as they began to walk out brett stopped eddy’s light brown, peach laced boots with a hold of his pointing finger, leaving him to lean against the door with an unseen love struck smile. 

brett turned around and swiftly walked back to the counter before placing a twenty for the one barista with the patience of a god. 

he practically tripped over his feet as he walked back to eddy, tugging the collar of his coat up as he mumbled a thank you as he eddy held the door open for him. “a true gentlemen” he had said.

eddy smiled that sickeningly sweet smile of his, causing brett’s heart to stop in the back of his throat. 

rain was sliding against his bark hair as it spread over the sparking street, falling from the tips of his black eyelashes with such grace it seemed too poetic to be real. 

eddy was a masterpiece, a piece of art brett had yet to have analyzed. his toned cheek bones rose as he laughed, his eyes lighting up whenever he got to the punchline in whatever joke he was telling. 

brett noticed the details that made him unlike any other, such as how when he spoke he always slightly gestured his arm in attempt to make a point, how no matter how many times he ruffled his hair it would always end up looking perfect underneath the light. 

he cherished eddy and every beautiful moment he had with him, holding onto every single joyous word he spoke. 

but what brett failed to see was how eddy’s eyes were just as adoring as his own. he, too, was awestruck by every single detail and fact about brett yang. 

as they arrived at the worn out subway station, eddy held out his hand. 

as brett failed to react in any way at all, he grabbed his hand in his. “come on, buddy system, can’t have you getting lost.” 

\- 

the two love-stricken fools spent another thirty minutes on the a train, the constant dialogue only halting when they arrived at brett’s stop. 

eddy grabbed a checkbook from his pocket, tearing a scrap of thick paper before writing his number on it with a thick pen, a soft smile not leaving his face the whole time. 

brett hid his sadness with a soft, cheek curving smile. “goodbye eddy.” 

eddy grinned in response, handing him the paper before grabbing brett’s hand mid action and pressing a gentle, precious kiss against his middle knuckle and letting it go. 

“till next time.”


End file.
